


White Day

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Couple, standalone story, throwaway ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Aizen discovers there are drawbacks of getting married on white day. But they're worth suffering. As he discovers on his first wedding anniversary. Pure waffly fluff. Oneshot.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951453
Kudos: 12





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: happy anniversary to my two lovely idiots (well they're married in my verse canon anyway) :) 
> 
> I wrote this back in... late 2018 so i'm only like 2 years late posting this. Oof. I know. The shame. The shame of it all. Enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Notes: Set 1 year after events in my other piece The Fox's Wedding (where the idiots actually wed) if you feel like squinting reallyreallyhard. Or doing homework reading. Or you're my friend Time. Otherwise a throwaway oneshot as I designed it. Enjoy the efforts of my last 2 braincells before my long overdue break and please let me know what you think. Reviews keep us writers writing :) really.

_March 12th. Fifth division office._

It was early spring again, and Gin for one couldn't be happier about it. The infernal snow had finally melted away, the days were growing lighter and longer again, and best of all the flowers were starting to bloom again. The world was going to be full of life and colour again, and Gin couldn't wait. Sousuke's favourite season might be autumn, when all the leaves were shed from the trees, but Gin lived for the springtime. The season of life and regrowth. He supposed it said a lot about them, how different they were. But they did say opposites attracted. Hell, wasn't that why they worked so well? Why they were married, even?

Gin smiled as he gazed out the window at the flowers bathing in the sunshine from his desk. Yeah, that's why we work so well, he thought.

 _Speaking of 'working',_ Shinsou said. _Shouldn't you be doing that right now?_

 _Nah. Too sunny to work,_ he answered.

Shinsou just snorted. _You're just lazy._

_Yup._

Shinsou shook his head at his master and slowly materialised on the desk. Since Gin wasn't going to do any actual work anytime soon, he may as well make use of the empty room and the sprawl space the desk provided. Gin looked down at the silver fox that was his zanpaktou, currently laying on his back with all four paws in the air. Clearly having taken notes on proper relaxation from Cherry.

 _Might I suggest using your time more productively?_ Shinsou asked. _Like, for example, coming up with ideas for a gift for Sousuke? The fox grinned devilishly up at him. Your wedding anniversary is coming up, you know..._

That made Gin sit up and listen. Shit. Their wedding anniversary was coming up? Gin quickly scrambled to check the little calendar Sousuke kept on his desk. 'March 14th. Anniversary.'

Fuck. It was. And he only had two days to prepare...

_Shit. How'm I s'pposed to get something in two days?_

Shinsou chuckled softly. _I don't know. But I'm sure you'll think of something._

Gin opened the desk drawer and dug out a spare piece of paper and a pen. Hoping to draw up a list of ideas. Hoping Sousuke would get him something to organise his life as he scribbled away because he was so hopeless at it. Maybe he could get Ran to help him. She was good at this stuff. Better than he was, at any rate.

. . .

"So lemme get this straight," Rangiku said, holding her cup of sake as she spoke. Leaning against the table of the Wolf Den Tavern booth they were sharing. "You need my help coming up with gift ideas for Aizen? Who is _your_ husband?"

Gin's cheeks coloured in shame and embarrassment. "Yes."

"For white day?"

Gin's cheeks coloured further. "No. For our anniversary."

He watched Ran digest this.

"Wait, white day?" he asked, when the silence grew too much. "What's that?"

Rangiku stared at him, bug-eyed. "What?! You've never heard of white day?!"

"An' you have?"

She nodded, and Gin waited for her to explain. "It's essentially the reverse of valentine's day, where instead of men giving women gifts, the women give gifts to the men instead." she elaborated. "But I guess it's just another couples day really," she added, sipping her drink again. "Anyway. I'll help you. But... in exchange, you have to tell me about your wedding day."

Gin snorted. "Ran, ya already know that."

"I know," she said, fingers twirling her hair as she smiled at him. "I just like hearing you tell the story about what hopeless romantics you lovebirds are."

Gin's cheeks pinkened at that and she laughed softly. "Fine." he said. "Fair trade. But first ya gotta help me."

"Sure," she said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Gin pulled out his hastily scribbled list and flattened it out on the table between them. "What do you think of these?" he asked. She studied the list for a few moments until her finger landed on one of the ideas on the list.

"That one," she said firmly, a proud grin on her face.

"That one?" Gin asked, leaning over to see which of his ideas she'd pointed to.

"Yep. That one. It's perfect. And I think he'll like it very much."

Gin smiled, warmth gently flowing into his chest cavity. And his cheeks. "Will you help me make it?"

She smiled softly back at him. "Of course."

. . .

_March 13th. The AiGin house._

The next day, Gin waited until Sousuke was out of the house before he called Ran, who quickly came over with the supplies. She was very exuberantly greeted by Cherry and Tsuku who leapt up at her, yipping and wagging their fluffy white foxtails. Making them both laugh.

"Alright, alright, settle down you two,"Gin told them. "Let 'er get inside first 'fore ya start jumpin' on her."

Rangiku just giggled. "Oh, it's alright Gin, let them be excited. Come on you two, let's get inside and settle down."

The two excitable creatures instantly scrambled into the living room to wait for them to follow, which they did.

"Did ya bring the supplies?" Gin asked, to which Rangiku lifted up her shopping bag full of the ingredients they'd need to create Aizen's gift. "Yep. We should have everything we need."

Gin nodded. Beaming. "Great! Should we get started?"

. . .

They all assembled in the kitchen, ready to get to work. All the ingredients were laid out on the countertop and Gin had Sousuke's apron on – ready for the inevitable mess. Sousuke had always told him he was a kitchen disaster – affectionately, of course – ever since he'd burnt the cake that one time. And made a frightful mess when he made the pumpkin bread. Gin had _never_ been allowed to forget that one. So it as good he had Ran to help with both the making and the cleaning up.

Well, he had Cherry and Tsuku, too. Though they were better at making the mess than clearing up. But if they managed to pull together and make a passable batch of Sousuke's favourite hazelnut chocolate bites – delicious chocolate balls rolled in chopped hazel nuts from the local chocolatier - he'd consider the endeavour a success. Even if his attempt wasn't nearly as professional.

"Alright Ran," Gin said. "What's step one?"

. . .

As expected, things got messy. They burnt the hazelnuts. Tsuku ruined the first batch of chocolate by sticking his nose in it and getting fur in it. And they had to go to the shop twice for more ingredients because Ran turned on the blender before closing the lid and they lost all the hazelnuts. But eventually they did it. And their third, no fifth, attempt produced a successful batch of hazelnut chocolate bites. The rest of the chocolate, they left in the fridge to set in bar form. Which they pulled out of the fridge with a keen sense of anticipation and excitement. Cherry and Tsuku were also eagerly watching, perched on the countertop.

"Has it set?" Gin asked, full of nervous excitement.

"Let's find out," Rangiku said, getting a knife ready to test the solidity of their creation, only to have Tsuku sniff it and leave an imprint of his nose and paw in the partially solidified slab of chocolate.

Gin gasped and lifted the black-pawed fox away from the chocolate before he could start licking it. "Tsuku, no!"

Rangiku giggled. "Aww, cute! Did you want to help us, Tsuku?"

The little fox yipped and wagged his black-tipped tail in answer, and Gin sighed and shook his head at the fox. He just couldn't stay mad at the cute little furball.

"Oh well," he sighed. "At least his gift will be unique."

Cherry yipped in agreement and they laughed. "C'mon, Tsuku, let's get you cleaned up while the chocolate sets," Gin smiled. "And then we can hide it from Sousuke."

. . .

_March 14th._

The alarm clock beeped loudly, pulling Sousuke rather abruptly from his sleep. He groaned, frustrated. He'd been having the most beautiful dream, too... he and Gin were-

In his sleep, Gin moaned and shifted beside him, eyelids gently fluttering open, and he felt the heat of arousal coil around him. Pooling in his loins. Perhaps he could make that dream a reality after all.

"Hey," Gin greeted him with a lazy smile.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled back. He was rewarded by a delicate blush colouring his Gin's cheeks. A sight that never failed to make him smile. "Happy anniversary."

Gin smiled, still blushing, and echoed the sentiment. "Happy anniversary," he said, kissing his lover softly. And Sousuke wished he didn't have to go in and teach today. "Can't believe it's been a year already since we got married,"Gin mused aloud. Making Aizen chuckle.

"Me neither. I guess it's true when they say that time flies when you're having fun."

Gin smiled tenderly at him. "Yeah. It really does."

Sousuke kissed him again, slow and deep and passionate. When they broke apart again Gin grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat. "Well, now I _really_ don't want ya ta leave."

Sousuke just swatted his ass playfully. "As if you didn't before," he smirked. "But I couldn't get the day off. I did try..."

Gin kissed him sweetly. "I know. I'll meet you after, 'kay?"

Sousuke smiled then. "Alright. See you at four?"

Gin nodded, and Sousuke kissed him again before – very reluctantly – getting out of bed to get ready for work.

. . .

As expected, it was a long day. One of the longest imaginable... or at least it felt like it. Time seemed to pass at a snails pace. And as the minutes ticked by – _painfully_ slowly – his irritation with the whole world and anyone who wasn't Gin grew and grew.

It certainly didn't help that quite a lot of his 'admirers' insisted on leaving him little gifts of wine and chocolate on his desk. Each more ridiculously expensive than the last. He wanted to roll his eyes at them all. Didn't they know it would take more than that to attract his attention – and by extension, keep it? If they wanted to buy the pleasure of his company for a night as though he were a common whore, then they were doubly foolish. One couldn't buy a masterpiece that'd already been sold. Surely they knew that? Didn't gossip fly like termites in this place?

One awful girl especially rubbed him the wrong way. Batting her big brown eyes at him. _Pathetic._

He sighed with relief when the day was done and the last of the students had filed out. Eyeing the gifts with a tired scorn, he thought fleetingly of at least taking the wine home to enjoy with Gin. But it passed. Gin was insecure enough without him flaunting his many admirers in his husband's face. And besides, Gin deserved better than their trash. And that watered down piss that passed for wine on his desk.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of his Gin. His lovely little fox. And couldn't help but wonder what on earth he'd done right to end up with a man like that.

He opened his eyes again and focused. Drawing spiritual energy into his palm and bending it into shape. Gently pressing the particles together into matter. Into crystalline flora. He made the stem first, and then slowly the 'grew' the flower. Leaves began to form, bright, white and glowing. Then he fed the stem with enough energy to form the buds, keeping a clear image of the flower he wanted in his mind. He watched the buds develop, grow, bloom, and then he gave the whole thing vibrant colour. Deep pinks for the flowers themselves – small, delicate things all clustered on offshoots of the stem at the top. And a lustrous green for the leaves and stem, with so many shades when it caught the light just so.

He stood admiring his work. Scientifically accurate, large enough to fit in a vase on the mantlepiece. Perfect.

 _So pretty._ He thought. _Just like it's intended. I hope it pleases him._

He stood staring at his handiwork a moment longer. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, he could hear Kyouka sighing. Tired and long-suffering. Shaking her head.

"Sousuke!" he heard Gin call out to him from the doorway, Cherry and Tsuku at his feet. He turned quickly and hid the flower behind his back, out of sight. He looked at the three of them, all waiting expectantly and looking so happy to see him.

 _Ah, my three foxes,_ he smiled.

"Gin," he greeted, waiting for Gin to approach him before he held out the flower. "I made this for you. I know it's just a flower but..."

But he needn't have worried. The look of awe on Gin's face said enough.

"Oh!" Gin gasped, happily surprised. Smiling brightly as he took the flower. Fingers brushing Sousuke's gently. "Oh, for me?"

Gin was amazed as he held it in his hand. The whole thing could've been made of blown glass. Though no artisan could be this skilled. Well, _one_ could. And he was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, it's a heliotrope!"

Sousuke watched Gin gaze happily at his latest offering and his insides just melted. He was probably smiling like a loon, too. Though he didn't care. Nobody was around to see it but Gin. And Gin was the only person who really mattered.

"Oh, thankyou." Gin said softly. "Devoted affection, right?"

It took him a few seconds for his brain to catch up and realise Gin was talking about the meaning of the flower.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes." he said. Recovering quickly. Kyouka just snickered in the back of his mind quietly. _Oh DO keep up, Sousuke!_ But he was adept at ignoring her now.

"Yes, that's right," he added. "You're learning well."

Gin smiled back at him and shrugged. Though his indifference was entirely transparent. "I had a good teacher."

Aizen smiled back at him softly.

"Oh yeah," Gin said, somewhat as an afterthought. "I made this for you, too," he beamed.

"Oh?" Aizen's smile broadened. Now he was intrigued. He watched his Gin shift awkwardly on his feet and blush lightly. _So cute._

"Yeh. And. Um... well. I know it aint much but," Gin began, and held out a small rectangular plastic lunchbox he'd been hiding behind his back. "Happy anniversary. I made you some a yer favourite hazelnut chocolates." Gin beamed his brightest, most adorable smile. "Sorry it's not as fancy as some of the stuff on yer desk there, but it's yer favourite and it's homemade. I tried..."

Sousuke smiled tenderly at his Gin. His husband. Who always tried so damn hard to impress him.

"It doesn't matter if it isn't fancy," he said. And he got to watch that lovely smile brighten up even more. _Beautiful._

He opened up the box carefully, wondering what it could possibly be, until he saw the hazelnut bites. And the slab of chocolate undoubtedly made from the leftovers. He smiled, excited. Gin knew he had a weakness for sweet things and this was perfect. "Oh excellent, thankyou." he said,kissing Gin on the temple. "Although, I see you had some er-" he pointed to the slab of chocolate with the pawprint in " _'help'_ making this one, huh?"

Gin laughed. "Yeah. They insisted."

Gin's eyes met his again, and they shared a soft, comfortable, loving gaze. "I love it, thankyou."Aizen said. Giving his Gin another quick, soft kiss. Making a mental note to dispose of the trash on his desk later. Preferably with fire, or explosive kidou. He could even make a practical teaching demonstration out of it to prove a point. Just to see the looks on their faces.

"Yer not gonna try it now?" Gin asked him, but Aizen just shook his head.

"I'll save it for when we get home," he answered, holding his hand out to Gin. "Shall we?"

Gin nodded, still smiling, and slipped a hand into his. _Perfect._

"Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
